In My Veins
by Peachy Hikaru
Summary: When Stella rises to the throne, she and Brandon have to figure out where they stand in each other's lives. A princess can date a page, but can a queen marry one?


"Stella! I have something to ask you," Brandon said, waving cheerily at his longtime girlfriend as she walked towards him. They were on Solaria, where Stella had suddenly gone without a word to the other Winx, and she'd turned in her resignation at Alfea too. When questioned, Headmistress Faragonda had refused to say a thing to the Winx or Brandon, saying that it was Stella's place to tell them what had happened, and not hers. He'd been worried sick about her until he'd received the text from her asking to meet him at Solaria.

"Brandon, I have something to say to you too," she said solemnly. Somehow, she wasn't the Stella he'd known for so many years. She wasn't cheery and bright as always; she seemed duller, like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders and she didn't quite know what to do with it.

The ring he'd bought was burning a hole in his pocket. It was no ring of Solaria, but he hoped it was impressive enough to get her to say yes. He'd gone with Bloom and Flora to choose it, and in all honesty, he was rather surprised (and proud) that they'd managed to keep it a secret from Stella.

"Sure, what is it, babe?" he asked, sitting down on a bench in the Solaria castle courtyard and guiding her down next to him.

She sighed like she carried a great burden, then placed her hand on his chest. "Brandon, you know I love you, and I always will," she said seriously, looking up at him.

"Uh, yeah, babe. Where is this going?" he asked. That sounded a lot like the beginning of the speech he had planned, so why did she sound so sad when she was saying it?

"But -" she said, breaking off to choke back a sob. "You know we've always been together on borrowed time, and time's up, Brandon." She looked at him with tear-filled eyes, and he felt the world stop turning on its axis.

"Wh- what are you saying?" he gasped, not sure quite what was happening. Well, that was a lie. He was rather clear on what was occurring, he just didn't want to believe it.

She closed her eyes, and tears slid down her cheeks. "My father died two days ago," she explained haltingly. "That's why I left Alfea. I had to come home. The wake is tomorrow, and my coronation is next week."

He hugged her close. "Stella, I'm so sorry for your loss," he said. He didn't know King Radius that well, but the man was always nice to him, and he knew how Stella adored her father.

Unfortunately, he also knew what she meant. With King Radius gone and Stella ascending to the throne, she now had her entire kingdom to think about. Being queen also meant she had to think about the succession of the throne, which meant getting married to someone suitable. And as much as they both wished it wasn't the case, a low-born page from Eraklyon wasn't the kind of person the Solarian people would accept as their king consort.

She sobbed into his chest helplessly. Knowing that this day was inevitable hadn't made it easier to accept, and she was heartbroken that the duty she took so seriously was taking her away from her soul mate.

Although he was dying inside, Brandon knew he had to be strong for Stella. In the past few days, she'd lost not only her father, but also her boyfriend and her freedom. Being queen was, as she had discovered during her one-day stint, not as fun as she'd thought in her younger days. It was hard work and sacrifice and putting the needs of her people above her own. But she'd been born into this family and she would shoulder her burden with grace.

For now, though, she allowed herself to grieve. For her father, for her lost relationship, and for the life she'd enjoyed so but was now in the past.

* * *

The first day of the wake was customarily for Solarian nobles and the Solarian public to grieve the loss of their king. Stella sat in her seat next to the throne of the king, dressed in a conservative black, long-sleeved, floor-length dress with a high neckline, and a dark veil covering her face. Now was not the time for daring fashion statements, and she was hardly in the mood to be creative, anyway. Her hair was tied back in a bun secured near the nape of her neck, and she was every inch the grieving daughter, at least in public. Planning for her coronation was already under way, and when she was in better spirits she could feel disappointed about the fact that she hadn't been able to enjoy planning such a grand party.

In any private moments, important nobles and advisors also asked her questions like whether she was planning to allow suitors to ask for her hand, and if they could come up with a list of suitable candidates for king consort. While she'd put it off for the time being on the grounds that there were far more important issues to think about regarding her ascension to the throne, she knew that excuse would only last for so long. She would have to choose a suitable husband soon.

All that was still on her mind on the second day of the wake, which was open to royalty from other planets. When Sky showed up, Brandon at his side as always, Stella couldn't help staring at him. It was only when her mother nudged her that she remembered her manners. "King Sky and Queen Consort Bloom of Eraklyon, thank you for coming," she said, dropping into a curtsey.

"Crown Princess Stella, I'm sorry for your loss," Sky said formally, aware that they were being watched by royalty from all over the magic dimension and had to adhere strictly to protocol.

Bloom, however, held no such compunction. "Stella, I'm so sorry!" she cried, rushing to her friend to give her a hug. The Solarian royal guard stiffened when they saw her running towards their new ruler and started to stop her, but Queen Luna quickly stopped them from harming Bloom.

Stella, feeling her friend's embrace, hugged Bloom back, the human contact overwhelming her as she could no longer hold the tears back. She wept on the other fairy's shoulder like her heart was breaking, like she would have been alone in her room if she didn't have royal duties to take care of. Being a queen meant being a symbol of strength for your people, and she could never forget that again.

Eventually Luna stepped forward to place a hand on her daughter's back, soothing her but also reminding her that they were in public, under the scrutiny of almost every member of the elite class in the magic dimension. While some outbursts of emotion were only to be expected – after all, Solarians were known to be emotional and occasionally volatile, and losing your father was a traumatic experience for everyone – Stella still had to show that she was capable of ruling with an even temperament.

With one last sniffle, Stella stepped back. "Thank you, Queen Consort Bloom," she murmured, dropping into a curtsey. Bloom looked surprised at the formality, but didn't say anything, instead curtsying back and returning to Sky's side. He guided her away Brandon followed, to Stella's relief and disappointment. Although she couldn't look at him, already greeting another royal couple, she felt his gaze boring into her, and all she wanted was to collapse into his arms and let him kiss all the hurt away.

* * *

For Brandon, seeing Stella up close and yet unable to touch her or show her any affection, knowing she was in pain but not being able to shoulder some of the burden with her, was torture. He hadn't wanted to come with Sky to the wake, but Sky had insisted, and he was unable to disobey his king, after all.

By the time they left, Brandon was somehow exhausted, even though he'd just stood a step behind and to the right of Sky, as protocol dictated, and said nothing. When they left the room and walked down the hall, Brandon swiftly excused himself to sit down somewhere. He knew the palace rather well, after all.

Sky watched his friend and loyal servant leave, troubled. "I've never seen him so upset before," Sky told Bloom.

"Well, they just broke up, after all. It's not easy on either of them," she replied, her hand on his arm. "Stella is having a really hard time, too."

Sky wasn't satisfied, though. He didn't see why Stella couldn't simply rewrite the laws to marry Brandon – she was going to be queen, after all, and her word was law. If she wasn't willing to turn the world upside down for Brandon, then she didn't love him enough.

Just then, Bloom saw Daphne walking by with Thoren and their parents, and she went to go talk to him. Sky, standing in the corridor outside the great room, saw Stella leave the room alone, and impulsively decided to go talk to her. He needed to give her a piece of his mind.

"Stella!" he called, striding towards her.

She turned and looked surprised that he was coming to her. Although they'd known each other for years, they had never really been that close, and hadn't talked much. He wasn't actually close to her, other than through the circumstances of them both dating the other's best friend.

"Sky, hello," she said, giving him a teary little smile.

Somehow it drove him insane, that she was acting so sad when it was his friend who had lost everything. She still had a crown and kingdom, after all.

"Stella, how could you do that to Brandon?" he asked lowly, viciously. She seemed to physically recoil, taking a step back and raising her forearm as if to block him from her sight.

"Wh- what?" she asked in a small voice, confused.

"Breaking up with him, so abruptly? He was about to propose to you that night, you know. You completely crushed him."

Fresh tears started welling up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him," she said sadly, dabbing away her tears. "I had no choice."

" _No choice?!_ You always have a choice!" Sky said harshly, and was about to say more when Brandon abruptly appeared, as if summoned by Sky's shouting.

"Enough," he said firmly, stepping between Sky and Stella.

"Brandon?" she asked in wonderment, her eyes huge.

"Stella," he said, turning towards her. He lifted the dark veil and brushed her bangs out of her eyes tenderly. "Don't worry about me, okay? I know you have duties to fulfil. I don't want to make you choose between me and your people. And you," he said, turning towards Sky. "I know you're worried about me and all, but you cannot ambush Stella like that. She's been through a lot these past few days, and you're just putting her under more stress than she needs right now."

She just stared up at him, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. She loved him so much, and he proved more and more, even when they weren't together, that he was truly the one for her.

As Sky stormed off, irritated, Brandon turned back to her. "Stella, are you okay?" he asked again.

She sniffled. "Yes, thank you, Brandon," she said, giving him a small smile. A sob ripped through her despite her best efforts, and she dabbed her tears away wryly. "Well, as good as I can be, considering the circumstances," she amended.

Brandon leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you more," he apologized. "It's too hard being around you when I can't be with you."

Stella looked down sadly. She knew what he meant, and she felt the same way. Still, she leaned in for a hug, holding him tight for what might well be the last time. She closed her eyes, trying to memorize how he felt against her, his warmth, his smell, the hard press of his body against hers, his arms wrapped around her making it feel like everything would be okay. She knew she would replay this moment over and over again, for the rest of her lonely life with a husband she didn't love, but who would be good for Solaria. Duty to her people always superseded her own priorities, she reminded herself sternly.

After squeezing him tightly for a second, she pulled back reluctantly. "You should go," she said, although she really wanted to scream at him to stay. "Sky will be looking for you."

He looked at her searchingly. "Will Eraklyon be invited to the coronation?" he asked.

She looked down and nodded. "Yes, all the royalty will be invited. The coronation will be more formal than this, though," she said, unable to say the word 'wake'. "Eraklyon and Solaria aren't that close in terms of trade or diplomatic ties, so Eraklyon's representatives will not have a place of honour at the coronation, and will not be invited to the reception."

Brandon looked disappointed, knowing that meant he would not be able to speak to Stella during the event at all. "All right," he said, squeezing her arm gently. "I'll see you there, then." He reluctantly let her go and turned to walk away.

Stella watched him go sadly, then sighed and turned away. There was lots to do.

* * *

A few days after the coronation, and Stella was already swamped with paperwork. Well, to be fair, it was all stuff that had piled up during the wake, which had to be settled by the monarch. Since there was a period of time between the death of her father and her coronation where Solaria technically had no ruler, all the pressing issues from the week or two had to be dealt with immediately.

She sat at the grand desk under which she had played as a child, her dark-rimmed reading glasses perched on her nose as she frowned over a budget proposal for the upcoming fiscal year. While she'd resented the lessons in politics, governance and economics her father had forced her to take in Alfea together with the magic classes since they increased her workload far more than her friends, she had to admit that they had come in useful.

When she heard a knock on the door, she looked up, annoyed. "What is it?" she snapped.

"Your Majesty, there's a visitor here to see you," one of her ladies-in-waiting said meekly.

Stella sighed. "Who is it? Is it urgent?" She took her glasses off her face and pinched the bridge of her nose irritably. In the past few days she'd had barely a wink of sleep, trying to catch up with all the paperwork and reviewing the financial and policy records. She wished she'd spent more time back home learning the ropes instead of teaching at Alfea, but she supposed hindsight was always perfect.

"Um, the King of Eraklyon is here to see you," a different voice said, no less deferentially.

"Fine, let him in," Stella said reluctantly. She still remembered the last time she'd spoken to Sky, and was far from excited to repeat the incident. Still, he'd come all this way and she couldn't possibly turn him away without the servants gossiping about it.

The giant oak doors swung open, and Sky stepped through, escorted by a small entourage of bodyguards. Stella noticed that Brandon wasn't among them.

She stepped around the giant desk, walking in front of it and leaning against it. Crossing her arms across her chest, she raised a brow at Sky. "Well, your Majesty? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sky turned and whispered to his bodyguards urgently. They looked displeased, but left anyway, and Stella's servants closed the doors behind them.

"Stella, I'd like to continue the conversation we had last week," Sky started, taking a step towards her.

Her voice cracked through the air like a whip, sharp and flinty. "First of all, you may refer to me as Queen Stella of Solaria," she said, reminding him of just where he was and who he was speaking to. She was no longer the happy-go-lucky princess he'd known in their adolescence; she was a queen, and she deserved more respect than he'd given her by coming to ambush her without any warning.

"Second of all, I do not wish to revisit the topic you were talking at me about. Please leave," she said, and went back to sit in her seat, putting her glasses back on with one hand and picking up her pen with the other.

" _Queen_ Stella," Sky said, taking a few more steps towards her until he stood almost right in front of her desk. "With all due respect, your Majesty, I don't understand why you're being like that. You're the queen; you can do anything you want. Change the laws so you can marry Brandon," he suggested.

Stella didn't think she'd ever been so furious. "King Sky, do I come strolling into your office in your palace while you are busy with issues pertaining to the governance of your kingdom to give my suggestions on how you can rewrite the laws of this country to better suit your own personal agenda?"

Sky bristled at that. "Don't you care about Brandon's feelings at all? Isn't that more important than your own pursuit of power? I would have given up _anything_ to marry Bloom."

Stella stood back up, so quickly she almost caused her chair to topple over. "Don't you _dare_ make it seem like I don't care about Brandon. I don't need to take lessons on ruling my kingdom from a man who doesn't know what it means to make sacrifices for the greater good of his people. You didn't have to give up a damn thing to marry Bloom, and you know it. You broke your existing engagement to a wealthy noblewoman from your home planet to marry a penniless Earth girl who had nothing to bring to the Eraklyon royal family."

When Sky looked like he was going to protest, she continued. "Oh, yes, I know she eventually wound up being the third-in-line for the throne of Domino and its guardian fairy, and is actually quite a suitable fit for Eraklyon. Nevertheless, my point stands – when you did what you did, you know the cost to your family and your people, and you did it anyway. King Sky, I don't want to tell you how to rule your own country, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me how to rule mine, especially since you're no paragon of good kingship yourself.

"And before you tell me there are other options, I'd like to invite you to carefully think them through before you suggest them. Shall I abdicate and cause a civil war because there is no legitimate successor to my throne at this moment? Shall I rewrite the laws to force a king consort on my people that they will not be able to accept? The people of Solaria are proud, King Sky, and they will not acquiesce to being ruled by a fellow subject, much less one from a foreign country. So unless you're going to tell me that somehow Brandon has been hiding his royal status from me and is actually a member of the Eraklyon nobility, your cute love story isn't too inspiring. Good day, your Majesty."

With that, she sat back down and really did go back to her papers, dismissing Sky.

* * *

Two months in, and Stella was exhausted. Between shouldering the responsibilities of both the monarch and the royal consort, she was running herself ragged. Her mother tried to help wherever she could, but since there wasn't much of a traditional role for the queen dowager in Solaria, her mother's role was generally relegated to giving advice and counsel. Stella still had to make all the decisions herself, and she was almost ready to just marry anyone her advisors put in front of her if it meant she would be able to delegate some work and maybe get a decent night's rest for the first time since she'd received the news that her father was dead.

She was back at her desk, where it seemed she hadn't left since she'd come from the coronation, looking over some court appeals that needed her signature, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said without thinking, assuming that it was her mother who'd been checking in on her with increasing frequency to give any advice and bully her daughter into taking a nap if necessary.

Instead, she heard her stuffy advisor clear his throat as he stood in the open doorway. "The crown prince of Eraklyon is here to see you, your Majesty," he said.

Stella looked up in surprise, her glasses sliding down her nose. Crown prince? As far as she knew, they hadn't declared one yet since Sky had vacated that position. As her advisor stepped aside, she watched, utterly in shock, as Brandon stepped forward to greet her.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing courteously.

"Brandon," she breathed. "How- what-"

He grinned at her, straightening back up. "Sky gave me the title. He said there was no one in the kingdom more fit to be next in line for his throne than me, since we had the same education and I've been observing him all these years. Plus, I won't try to kill him for the throne."

"He… he made you the crown prince?" she said, blinking slowly, still not sure what to make of this new information. It didn't help that her mind was a little sluggish from the lack of sleep.

Brandon grinned at her. "Yup, I'm now second in line for the Eraklyon throne, and I have all the paperwork to prove it," he said, waving a sheet of parchment at her.

"So," he said, stepping forward to take her hands. "Now that I'm not just a penniless common page-" he kneeled in front of her, letting go of one hand to fumble in his pocket.

He pulled out a small velvet box. When he'd become crown prince, he'd upgraded from the ring he'd bought her initially, and raided the Eraklyon treasury for a ring suitable for a queen – with Sky and Bloom's blessing, of course. "Will you marry me?"

A tear slipped from Stella's eye. "Oh, my God, Brandon," she choked out.

He started to look a little unsure. "Is that a yes?" he asked, just to check.

"Oh my God, yes!" she cried, throwing herself at him and flinging her arms around him as soon as he put the ring on her finger. On her knees, hugging him tightly, Stella didn't think she'd ever been so happy and relieved in her life.

Brandon stayed there too, just enjoying the contact with Stella when he'd been so sure he'd never have this in his life. Sky had come back from a mysterious mission that he'd been barred from with renewed determination, that telltale set in his jaw all the hint Brandon needed to know that some drama was about to go down. Sky had marched right up to him and told him that he was going to be the crown prince, and Brandon knew then that Sky had found the one way to make sure that Brandon could be with Stella without throwing Solaria into turmoil.

When he finally tried to draw back from Stella, she wouldn't move, still slumped against him, and he realized that she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled a little as he lifted her, carrying her back to her bedroom. He knew where it was from the years they'd spent sneaking around on Solaria every time she was back on holiday.

Laying her back in the bed, he brushed her bangs back fondly. He would get to look at this sleepy face every day for the rest of his life, thanks to Sky. For all his faults, the man truly was a spectacular friend and had come through for him in the biggest way he could have imagined. When Stella woke up, he knew they had much to discuss, but now that he knew they could get married, it was like the urgency of everything had vanished. After all, they had the rest of their lives to work it out. For now, he just had to watch over the love of his life.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! This can be thought of as being from the same verse as Pushed Too Far; it's essentially another story looking at some of the darker issues that the series glosses over (since it is, after all, a show for children). The story title comes from a song of the same name by Andrew Belle, the lyrics of which I think describe Stella and Brandon's angst very well._

 _As always, I'd love to hear what you thought._


End file.
